


Corruption

by spazzer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cussing, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzer/pseuds/spazzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd once said that she liked tall men. She may have lied about a lot, but that wasn't a lie. Angsty Sam/Ruby Pre. Season 4- Season 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corruption

She’d once said that she liked tall men. She may have lied about a lot, but that wasn’t a lie. She rather liked Sam's towering height. He was large, intimidating. And what she'd liked most about him was the deep rooted darkness of his heart. There was a poison lying dormant inside him that she was lustful to release.

In the pitch black of night, in the months after Dean went to Hell, the things she and Sam had done were positively _wicked._

Every time she had given him blood and watched him drink greedily, she’d felt the little bits of him that were human fading away. She was creating a monster and damn, did she like it. She'd heard the bloodlust in his voice when they went hunting. She could smell the need to kill off him like thick cologne.

He was becoming dependent on the dark liquid, mesmerized by the sight of it. She had him right where she wanted him. In their little game, she was the puppet master and he was her little puppet, following her lead at every tug of the strings.

With every drop, he was less and less himself.

In the long run, she’d known exactly where her loyalties truly lied. They lied with Lucifer, of course. But Sam didn’t need to know that. He’d get what he wanted; revenge on Lilith, and she’d get what she wanted, for Lucifer to be released.

She was poisoning him little by little, playing at every weakness to keep him in the palm of her hands. She remembers being human, sure, but being a demon had its perks and she could care less about feelings and innocent people.

Though for some reason, she cared about Sam. Every attempt to comfort him had held a twinge of sincerity, even if her true intentions weren’t aimed to appease him. She’d enjoyed the kisses he trailed along her flesh that left a trail of burning lust. She’d enjoyed it too much when he’d given in and slept with her. He’d wanted her more than he’d admit even though she could read the hunger in his eyes that begged for satisfaction.

She could see the hesitation in his eyes every time they were about to fuck. She always silenced those feelings by kissing him raw, by making him _her_ bitch. He was wound around her finger like a ring of wire.

When it finally came time to release Lucifer, she was excited. Sam was strong enough to kill Lilith and Dean wouldn’t get in the way. When Dean came through the chapel, running, she gave him the evilest little smile she could muster. Dean knew by then what she _really_ wanted.

And when the deed was done and Lilith’s blood seeped in formation, she was ready to grab Sam by the shirt collar and kiss him senseless. If only Dean hadn’t come in to ruin everything…

As Sam realized what he’d done, she couldn’t help but feel betrayed when he grabbed her and held her still for Dean to stab.

Maybe she’d been hoping he _would’ve_ gone full dark side. They could’ve been a great team, just like before. And when she felt herself, the demon inside the body being electrocuted and burned like a roast pig, her last thought was that she obviously hadn’t corrupted Sam enough.

_It was never enough._

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this around April last year I think. It's posted on my FF account but I decided to post it here too. I prefer AO3 over FF a lot of the time now anyways.  
> Sam and Ruby is actually my OTP and I was so sad when Ruby got stabbed.


End file.
